A Gun To Your Head
by Estra
Summary: Booth/Zack -"Usually, when someone has a gun pointed at me, yeah, I'll do what they say, but since the chance is very low, not usually." Now includes second half.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I never really thought I would find myself writing Bones fiction. shot right now, but if I get good reviews, I'll write the lemon sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bones, all that wonderful goodness belongs to the the writers and. Fox. Damn you Fox.

**Warning:** None in this chapter except lanuage, but maybe more in the next one, if there is a next one.

* * *

I looked up from my seat, hands still fidgeting in my lap. It was the first day that Brennan was out of town, and I was supposed to go in her place to go check out crime scenes with Booth.

He hated me.

On the other hand, we just received a case, and Booth was ignoring me as we drove on.

He still hated me.

I lifted my hand to run it through my hair. I grew it out again, because I didn't like it so short.

And I heard that Booth said he liked it better when it was longer, but that's not the reason I grew it out. Not at all.

Booth didn't say anything as he parked the car and cut the engine. But he didn't make a move to get out of the car, he just stayed there, and it freaked me out. Was something wrong? Was he mad at something? Was he mad at me? Did he not want to tell me about the case?  
Did he not find me suitable for this case?

So not only did he hate me, but he also thought I was unsuitable for this job and he was mad at me.

I bit my lip, my eyes darting from Booth to the scene in front of us. Oh, no wonder he wasn't moving.

There, in front of the SUV, was a man holding a gun, pointed at us. Actually, he was pointing his gun at me, but I wasn't worried about this.

"Don't worry," Booth finally spoke up. "The windshield is bullet proof, along with the rest of this car. We're safe." But his voice was saying otherwise. I could hear the fear seeping into his voice, not that I know about this kind of stuff, I just knew when Booth's voice would change.

Wow, that sounded creepy.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I heard a sigh come from Booth, and I shuddered.

He was mad at me. Wonderful.

"Yes, Zack, I'm sure."

He used my name!

Did Booth have the rights to run over the man? That would be awesome. It would give us a show and save our asses.

"Get out of the car!" Then man yelled. "Get out!"

"Don't do it," Booth warned me, but my body was already in motion. My hand had already unbuckled the seatbelt and the other was opening the door.

But it wouldn't open. Locked.

"Let me out," I muttered.

"No," he growled back. I sighed and just unlocked the door myself. He did the same thing and locked it before I could get out. "No," he repeated. We continued our little fight before he finally gave up. Twelve times he tried to stop me.

"Okay! Fine! Go get yourself killed! I don't care!" He yelled, and I was finally able to get out of the SUV.

"Hands up!" the man yelled. Not like I hadn't already, but I exaggerated my arms so that he could see them in the air. Once he saw that, he nodded. "Now tell the man to drive away and close the door!" This man was mental.

"You heard the man, leave," and before I could hear his reply, I closed the door. What would Brennan do in this situation? She would probably disable the guy and attack him. I couldn't do that. I didn't have hidden powers, that was impossible.

"Tell the man to drive away!" God, this man was a horrible. Did he not realize that Booth was a special agent? Pity.

"I did, he's not listening to me. Who are you?"

The man grinned. A feral one, I might add.

"Who am I?" he repeated. I nodded. "I am the fool you put in jail for murder! Don't tell you don't recall who I am, Seeley Booth!"

Wow.

Just, wow.

He thought _I _was Booth? How? I _was_ wearing an FBI standard, but that was it. And I looked nothing like Booth!

Booth seemed to have gotten quite angry now, because he slowly opened his door, one hand in the air.

The man moved the aim of his gun from me to Booth and shot once. The shot, obviously, only hit the car and bounced off.

Maybe I should be more worried.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but your in the presence of an agent. Be more cautious." So he wasn't denying that I was Seeley Booth? Improbable. Why would he do such thing.

"Why are you protecting this murderer?" Yeah! Why?

Wait! I'm not a murderer!

"I have my reasons." In a more whispered tone that he knew the man would hear, he muttered the next few words to me. "You can shoot him now!" The man, obviously hearing this, aimed his gun back at me. But Booth was ahead of him and took this time to take out his own gun and shoot the man in the right humerus.

The long bone of the upper arm.

He dropped his gun and fell to the ground.

Seeley threw his cell phone at me and I caught, though I may have had some difficulties. "Call the police, get a medic and a squad car down here immediately!" I quickly dialed "911" and waited for the phone to be answered.

* * *

The case we went to see was a double murder hidden under the false pretense of a double suicide. Both Male.

When Seeley first saw the scene, he cringed, and it made me wonder if it affected him in another way. I just saw two males, in each others' arms, hugging. Nothing weird with that.

Was there supposed to be supposed to be something weird about it?

They were just remnants, bones really.

"Two males," I called out. I heard Booth take a deep breath, but nothing else. AN officer told me that it was supposed to be a double suicide. A lovers' thing. I saw nothing wrong with it. But Booth had an issue.

"Head trauma," I said as I saw the cracks in one of the skulls.

"Why is it always head trauma?" Booth asked from somewhere behind me.

"It's the easiest way to die," I replied, but I had a feeling that what he asked was a rhetorical question. "Easiest for the killer, and faster. Cleaner, even." I told one of the forensics men to wrap the skeletons up and send them to the Jeffersonian.

"Let's go," Booth said in a rushed tone. He still seemed to be a little hyper from the gunman earlier. "I have to file a report on Nathaniel Joseph, the man who nearly killed you."

"But he shot at you!" I replied. "He only aimed the gun at me!"

"You really are Bones' apprentice."

* * *

We were in the SUV again, heading to the lab. Except this time, Booth was _really _mad at me.

"What the Hell were you thinking out there?" he asked.

"Analyzing the bodies?" I asked, a bit confused.

"With the gunman! Nathaniel Joseph!"

"I was doing what he said!" I raised my hands in defense, an automatic reaction with me when I feel threatened.

He was really mad, and my answers were _not _helping the situation.

"So you'll do anything that someone asks of you? No matter how stupid?"

His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles go white.

"Usually, when someone has a gun pointed at me, yeah, but since the chance is very low, not usually." It made sense. But I think it only made sense to me. "Brennan would agree."

There was a pause in our talk, which was probably Booth thinking over the thought.

"Yeah, she probably would, that's what scares me."

He cares for Dr. Brennan a lot. Another factor as to why I could never have him.

Not that I do. You know, want him, that is.

Or maybe I do. Hm, to have Booth. That sounded oddly nice in its own twisted and fucked way.

"It seems I'm attracted to you." Wow, yeah, not the best thing for me to say at the moment.

But it was already out. Crud.

Thankfully, by some God, we were already in front of the Jeffersonian, so I just got out and left. No awkward silences for me, thanks.

* * *

I was still in the lab, but alone. We had identified the victims and the time of death, so I sent them all home. It was after closing time, so I knew I could do such things.

I should have left, but the cracks to the first skull, Jamie Kay, left me puzzled as to what he was hit by.

"Tomorrow," I told myself. "I'll find out tomorrow." I put all the tools up and cleaned up a little before leaving the lab, heading to the exit.

I really should have left when everyone else did.

I heard a click. Like the click of a gun.

"Put your hands up!" And I did so, slowly turning around. I knew that voice.

"Booth?" I asked, but didn't get another word out. The gun he held up was pointed in my face.

"If I told you to lie on the ground, would you do it?" he asked. I nodded my head, my heart pounding. Why was he holding a gun to my head? "What if I told you to lick the floor, would you do it?" Again, I nodded.

His eyes narrowed, the vibrant brown orbs settling for a menacing stare.

"And if I told you to drop your pants and bend over for me, would you?"

What?

"It depends, why do you want me to do such things?"

Stupid question.

"Because I want to fuck you."

Wow, very straight forward. Very.

"And why do you have to hold a gun up to me to ask that?"

Another stupid question, though I do want to know the answer.

Booth quickly put his gun away, doing something that probably disabled the gun. Once it was away, he grabbed my shirt front and pulled me forward, my face barely a few centimeters from his. My arms were useless at my side.

"So you're telling me," he said slowly. "That you would have done so, even if I hadn't put the gun up to your head?" I nodded, but tried not move otherwise, so as not to disturb our position. "Would you have done it for anybody?" he asked. I shook my head, my nose brushing against his.

"Only you," I whispered, and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me.

Maybe he didn't hate me so much.

On the other hand, I personally think that the first day of Dr. Brennan's absence went well.

Pleasantly well.

* * *

**Remember, if you want a lemon sequel, review! **


	2. The bonus feature!

Well, here's the long awaited lemon! I know everyone's just deathly excited about it! I hope you all enjoy!

**Warning: This chapter contains MATURE content. This means that if you DO NOT enjoy male on male, you could not stomach this story, so please leave. But the thing is, I don't understand how you got this far without realizing it's a slash. Pity. This story has one guy banging another guy. You have been warned.**

* * *

It was cold in the room, but I didn't mind, I had all the heat I needed, especially from one Agent Booth.

And I must say, I couldn't complain.

We had, by some miracle, found our way to Booth's office, but not any farther. We were actually aiming to head for his apartment, but I had a feeling we wouldn't have made it that far. Not with the way he was attacking me.

His lips were sucking the life out of me; his tongue probing, never stopping. His hands were all over me, searching, not for any concealed weapons, but for that "special spot", he said. I didn't know what he meant when he said th--

_Oh!_

I found out!

He had just rubbed me right on my chest, protruding such a venomous response.

"Booth." I said his name with a higher voice than normal, almost a moan.

"Zack." Mm, I like the way he growled my name with his low voice. His hands succeeded in pushing my jacket off, letting it drop to the ground. Lips finally left mine as he trailed down to my jaw, kissing it at some points and sucking it at others. Those wondrous lips finally found their way to my pulse, biting instead of licking.

I moaned again, my hands gripping at his back. It seemed he had taken care to take off his jacket and carrier before assaulting me. Smart.

His mouth kept abusing my neck, switching between sucking, biting, and even licking. It ll felt so nice.

I felt my legs hit his desk, slightly stumbling. "Zack, help me with your shirt," he growled. It was different from his usual growl. It was horse, needy. One could even say sexual.

I liked this growl.

I helped him get my shirt off, hearing it hit the ground behind Booth somewhere after he threw it over his shoulder.

"Much better." He attacked my clavicle.

Collar bone.

He gave it the same treatment he did my pulse, most likelt leaving another mark. Jsut like an animal, really.

My hands fell to grip the sleeve of his shirt, loving what he reduced me to.

"Booth!"

"Don't." My heart stopped when he said this. Did he not want me to call his name? Was he against hearing me speak in such an intimate moment?

"Call me Seeley. You know, my first name?" My heart started to beat again, though I was sure that it had never stopped in the begining, that was impossible. I just felt so relieved wwhen he told me that.

"Seeley," I tested it out on my tongue, seeing how well I could say it. I seemed to have gotten it right when he growled again, but this time shifting his hips forward to grind against mine.

And oh, did that feel nice.

"Seeley," I called out again, letting him catch my lips into another kiss. I really did like calling him Seeley, it was a nice change. A very nice change.

In a flash, his lips left mine, but only to start on my nipple. I never new my nipple was this sensitive, it was another thing I learned.

I had another feeling then. A feeling that I would learn a lot more today than I ever would have expected. A _lot_ more.

Seeley's lips trailed down again, leaving a wet path from where he was licking. He reached my naval, but only to start the licking and biting process all over again.

I've concluded that Seeley had an obsession with biting. Did it have anything to do with his personality? I was no therapist, but I had a feeling it did.

Feelings. I've had a lot of those today too.

Finally, Seeley couldn't go any farther because of my pants. He couldn't bite anymore, lick anymore, or anything.

Oh, was I wrong.

He simply unzipped my pants and pulled them down with my boxers, leaving me completely exposed to him.

And must I say, he looked feral.

He kissed the tip of my arousal, only to make it grow bigger.

I called his name out again, this time a little more begging in my voice. I felt desperate right now, all because I was at the hands of one Seley Booth.

"Please!" I called out. He didn't stall any longer, but instead took me whole into his mouth, nearly making me scream. I've never felt this before, and some sad voice in me whispered that I never would again.

I meerely pushed the voice out of my head.

He did what he did best there; he sucked, bit, licked, and much more I couldn't explain with mere words.

Extravagent. That's what it felt like right now. Pure bliss. I've truly never felt this before.

I needed release, now! "Seeley! I can't hold it anymore!" But apparently he thought I could.

Seeley stopped his minstartions all together and pulled away from me, looking up to see my face. There was a smile on his face, almost a happy smile. Not forced at all.

That was nice.

But I felt the exact opposite. I felt abused, abandoned, and even hurt.

"Just wait," Seeley whispered to me.

He pulled himself up and leaned against my body, flush against his. "Tell me, _Zack_, what do you want me to do to you?"

I moaned, not knowing what I was supposed to say in reply. "I need you." It was all I could muster out right now, in the state I was in.

But that was all he needed to start stripping himself of his clothes. Once he had discarded all his wear to the ground, he lifted me up so that I sat on the desk.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked, seemingly trying to make this simple. I nodded my head, but then quickly shook it, checking my mistake. "Well then," he whispered, spreading my legs. He stood in between them, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm going to fuck you into this desk repeatedly. Hard and fast until I cum into your ass. Then maybe I'll do it again. We'll find out soon enough."

I only nodded in response, just happy to hear him talking to me like that. "Please, Seeley," I whispered into his ear. He needed no more pushing than my words, because he quickly wiped every thing off the desk behind me, then laying me down flat on my back.

It was nice to know that he didn't care for his things more than he did for me. Actually, considering this, he didn't care for a lot of things. He was risking his job by doing this, most likely.

But Seeley reminded me that none of that was important when he ground into me again, the lack of clothes making it all the more real and explicit. His mouth sealed over mine and brought another moan out from me.

His hands trailed from their position on my arms down to my chest, then to my stomach. He stopped right over my cock and smiled into my lips.

"Can you handle me?" he asked. His voice was a growl again, the kind that I enjoyed.

"Yes?" It wasn't really a question or an answer. Just a reply.

He grabbed my hand and brought it down to his own raging arousal. "Can you handle this," he muttered as he made me grip him. "Can you handle that, in this?" With that, he let go of my hand to let it rest on him as he moved his own hand between us and below me. Where was he—

Oh.

_Oh._

He had a finger slowly circling my whole. Now that I thought about it, how was that going to fit.

"How?" I whispered into his neck. My back arched up from the table and into his chest, making Seeley and me even closer. He had stuck his finger in there. I felt so weird but oddly.. filled.

"Just trust me," he whispered into my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his breath in my ear. "Oh, who's sensitive here?" I felt a tongue trace my ear and screamed a little when he bit down.

"Seeley!" I heard the chuckle from him and pouted. He wiggled his finger and the pout disappeared from my face. I moaned into his neck. "It feels weird."

"Bare with me," he grumbled. At his words, he entered another finger.

"But it feels so weird!"

The hand that wasn't in my ass was stroking up my arm. It rested on my shoulder and gripped harder. "Watch this," he muttered.

He moved the two fingers until they brushed something inside me.

I knew that.

But not like _that_.

I screamed a little more and bit into his shoulder.

"Ain't that a trick to learn?" he asked me. I moaned again, teeth still latched to his shoulder.

He started to scissor his fingers a little before switching to pumping them in and out, hitting that spot over and over.

He repeated this several times until I was a withering mass of moaning and screaming.

Without my knowledge, he had added a third finger and stretched me a bit further, but I didn't realize until after he pulled his fingers out.

I left his shoulder and let my head fall back, hitting it painfully against the desk.

"Seeley," I whined. It was pathetic to hear myself, but let it slide for what I knew was supposed to come next.

"Lube," he growled. He leaned over me to get to somewhere on his desk. I heard a drawer open and close. He had a tube of something in his hands, taking his attention away. I made a low whining voice and draped my arms around Seeley's neck and kissed him.

He openly kissed me back, forgetting the object in his hands. Several seconds later, he pulled away reluctantly and glared at me. "I was doing something," he growled. I let a smile slip onto my lips as I gave him a peck again.

"I know," I replied. He finally finished what he was doing. He slipped his fingers back into me, but this time, it was much more wet and slippery.

"Lube," he said, as if to answer my unasked question. His fingers left me for a second time, leaving me feeling empty again. "And now, the real stuff."

I felt something _much_ bigger than his fingers poking at my entrance and I cried out when it entered. Fully in me, I looked at Seeley for a few seconds. On his face was the look of explicit bliss and contempt.

But that disappeared all too soon. It was replaced with a look of pure feral lust. A look that I don't think I would ever forget.

Or ever see.

But I couldn't think anymore, because he started to move above me, giving me a feeling of pure pleasure. Then he hit that spot and I screamed.

"Yes," he growled. I didn't realize he was coherent enough for words. "Scream for me. Scream some more."

And I couldn't deny him any longer. I couldn't really I say that I screamed, but I did run my throat sore.

He kept pounding into me, bringing me to euphoria. To Heaven. To nirvana.

To Seeley.

He grunted when he came, I screamed. So very predictable.

We lay there in the afterglow, Seeley still in me. He was panting heavily on top of me, practically crushing me. But I didn't mind; it was actually really nice, having him above me.

"We should clean up," he muttered, tickling my ear with his breath. I felt myself shutter, but didn't really comprehend what I did until I felt a tongue trace the shell of my ear. He bit down, making my breath hitch even more, if that was remotely possible.

After nibbling on my ear for a few seconds, he pushed himself away and pulled out. Finding some discarded tissue on the ground, he cleaned me up, then himself.

"I'm taking you back to my place for the night," he said from where he was gather his clothes.

I was getting off the desk when I found myself with a face full of clothes.

"Put your clothes on. I don't think I could resist you if you continue to tempt me that way." A warm feeling came across me at his words and I couldn't hide my smile then. Quickly adorning all my clothes, I waited for him.

"You're like a puppy," Seeley muttered as he grimaced at the mess we made on the ground and desk.

"A puppy who just had the best sex in his life," I replied.

I wasn't sure if I had said the right thing or not, because Seeley was being awfully quiet now. I looked at him desperately, awaiting his words.

"Oh, don't worry. This won't be the last day of amazing sex you'll have." My heart dropped at his words, but I wasn't sure why.

"So I'll be with other people who are just as amazing as you?" I definitely said the wrong thing then, because he didn't say anything, but rather walked right up to me.

"You'll never be with anyone else," he growled in that voice I liked of his so much. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me chest to chest with him. "Don't count on me to let you go. You're mine for a while." His lips fell on mine possessively, stealing my breath away.

"A long while."

And you know what? I didn't think I would mind so much.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you thought! I love reviews! **

(Off note comment, I was listening to Mellow Yellow by Donovan as I was writing this.)


End file.
